vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demise
|-|Demise= |-|The Imprisoned= Summary Demise is one of the two main antagonists of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, a demon who was defeated by the goddess Hylia and sealed in the form of a monster known as The Imprisoned. During the events of Skyward Sword, Demise's servant and living weapon Ghirahim sought the now-mortal reincarnation of Hylia, Zelda and use her life force to release Demise and restore his true form. While Ghirahim succeeded, he died fighting Zelda's friend Link and was sealed within the Master Sword to erase him completely. However, Demise vowed that his malice towards Link and Zelda would be incarnated into one who will make their descendants and reincarnations suffer for years to come. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Name: The Imprisoned | Demise Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Gender: Male Age: His actual body is easily thousands of years old, older as a fragment of his spirit lives on through Ganondorf. Classification: Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Low), Reactive Evolution, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1, was unaffected by Link defeating and sealing away his true form in the past) | Same as before (Except Large Size), Weapon Mastery, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification, Nigh-Invulnerability, Fate Manipulation (Not applicable for combat), Likely has all of Ghirahim's abilities too. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Much stronger than Levias and initial Ghirahim) | At least Large Star level (Far superior to Calamity Ganon, as he represents Demise's hatred. Casually created a realm with a sun just as an arena to fight in while not at full power), likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought and mortally wounded Hylia, who, as the highest goddess in all of Hyrule, should be vastly superior to the minor deity that is the Wind Fish) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Superior to Levias) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ with Massively FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Hylia) Lifting Strength: Class T | At least Class E (Superior to the Four Giants), at least Class Z with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level | At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Can take hits from Hylia) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with his abilities. | Extended melee range. At least Stellar, likely Interplanetary via magic, reality warping and pocket reality manipulation. Standard Equipment: None | Ghirahim in his sword form Intelligence: Animalistic | Above Average, highly skilled fighter (Can match Link in direct combat) Weaknesses: In his Imprisoned form, there is a weak spot on his head that can be attacked, his true form has no such weakness. Key: The Imprisoned | Demise Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Curse Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4